My Sarah-Jane
by TwilighterRose
Summary: The Doctor says his final goodbye to his Sarah-Jane


My Sarah-Jane

A/N: okay, so this is my first doctor who story. It's been written to get me back into the swing of writing again; just a quick note however, I am aware that my grammar sucks so please bear with me and be patient. I can't believe Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who in the christmas special. I was only just getting used to him as the doctor. So I have a few guesses on who is going to be the next doctor, personally i think Tom Hiddleston, Max Irons or Richard Madden could be a really good as the doctor though Hiddleston would probably be better as the master.

I do not own Doctor Who in any way,shape or form. It belongs to the BBC. I only own series 1-4 on DVD. This One Shot has been dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen: the brilliant Sarah-Jane Smith. On with the one shot...

My Sarah-Jane

"How many people have travelled with you doctor?" Amy asked inquisitively one morning in the tardis control room. "Lots" he replies hoping that she will drop the subject. "Oh come now sweetie; we both know that some meant more to you than others" River Song said emerging from the shadows of one of the many tardis corridors "ENOUGH" The doctor said firmly "What's past is past" he continued "No more needs to be said on the matter" he then grabbed his safety goggles and tool kit and proceeded downstairs underneath the control panel to add some modifications to his 'girl'.

Plenty of 'companions' have travelled with him in the past, so many have gone now. Not long before he met up with Amy, Rory and River; the doctor recieved the terrible news that Sarah-Jane Smith had passed away. His Sarah-Jane, gone forever. The news still shocked him to his very core.

Only river was aware of the devastating news, when amy and rory went to another part of the tardis, she found it an apropriate time to bring up the subject "how are you bearing up sweetie?" she asks placing her hand on top of his "i'm fine" he says grabbing his mask to put over his head to begin his tinkering. "You don't fool me sweetie" river said soothingly "I know you too well to know when you are fine or not. I understand what you are going through" the doctor pulled a face.

"Don't give me that look"she continued "you knew her for a very long time, it's only natural that you are going to be upset" river now had both hands covering his "the sooner you go and say goodbye, the less harder and painful it will be later on".

The doctor looked at her with tears in his eyes "You'll have to let me drop amy and rory home first" river nodded in agreement and started to set the coordinates for leadworth while the doctor went in search of the blissfully married couple to give them an would be better for them not to know the real reason for his departure, he didn't want more sympathy.

After much argument and promising that he would pick them up after dealing with his business, the doctor and river set off for Bannerman was a grey day on this London street. He could tell by the flowers at her front door that they had missed the funeral. He got up some courage, took one look at river with the reassuring smile on her face and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed and the door opened to reveal Luke Smith; Sarah-Jane's adopted son. He hadn't seen luke for about 2 years, the boy had not long turned 19. 19 years old and he had just lost the only family he ever knew.

"The funeral was last week" Luke finally said in a choked up voice "I know luke and i'm sorry i wasn't there but i need to say goodbye to her without anyone there; i hope you understand". Luke nodded, tears streaming down his face "before you go to see her, i need to give you this" he handed the doctor an envelope with his name on it "she wrote this a few days before she...anyway, she wanted you to read it before you go see her. I don't know what's in it, but when you're ready i'll drive you up there".

River went to assist luke in the kitchen, while the doctor went up to the attic, the one place he knew would remind him of sarah-jane the most. He took a seat at the desk chair, undid the envelope and took out the few sheets of paper with her handwriting on;

_"__My Dearest Doctor,_

_I don't know what my life would've been like if i hadn't met you, but i do know that the few statements i said to you many years ago still remain true; Time does broaden your mind. I doubt luke would understand those words, but anybody who has travelled with you will know it speaks true. You showed me so many beautiful, dangerous sights that few people would've dreamed of seeing, you've changed my life in so many ways as well._

_Even now that i am on the brink of going somewhere you can't possibly follow; know this for certain, i did love you and i still do, you will always be my very dear friend._

_I meant what i said that day, when you went jetsetting with rose and mickey; i would'nt have missed it for the world. _

_I ask you to do two things for me though and to always keep to these promises._

_firstly; look out for luke during his life , he has only just come into adulthood and i know it is cruel enough leaving him on his own, check up on him now and again. And the final thing for you to do for me is fairly simple, my darling doctor, never forget about me; that's all i ask. Don't ever forget me._

_I suppose now, we will never meet again so i will say to you now, for the very last time...Goodbye doctor_

_Your Sarah-Jane"_

A few hours later he was at her grave, it had a simple headstone with some flowers remaining from the funeral but the doctor thought this suited sarah-jane rather well and she would've loved the simplicity of it.

"I honestly have no idea what to say to you" he said at the tombstone; crouching down to run his fingers over the inscription on it "i'm sorry that i didn't see you before you...well you know how i am with goodbyes; i've never been good at them" tears started to well in his eyes "i didn't think that you'd leave this soon" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Don't worry about luke; i'll keep my eye on him, make sure he's doing okay and one day if he wants; i'll take to the tardis to see you again. He will never be alone, be assured of that" he kissed the tombstone and stood; taking another glimpse at the tombstone and it's inscription -

Sarah-Jane Smith

1946-2011

The ones who love us

never leave us

"Goodbye...my sarah-jane" and the time lord turned his back and headed towards his tardis, trying to push the grief to the back of his mind and begin another adventure; because that's what sarah-jane would've wanted.

"_The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love._

_Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has it's time and everything ends." _

_Sarah- jane smith : Doctor Who: Series 2, Episode 3:School Reunion_

A/N: so there you have it. my first doctor who one shot, i hope you all liked it and hopefully this will give me the push to get me back into writing full time. please feel free to review and tell me what you thought of it.

until next time

TwilighterRose


End file.
